Leaving
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Anna is worried that Elsa is going to leave her again, so she must find a way to keep her sister in Arendelle.


Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.  
Leaving  
By Angel Kamiya

Elsa slowly woke up that warm morning. The first thing she realized was that she was still tired from all over, the celebration from last night had lasted hours. Arendelle was back to normal after she had managed to unfreeze it with the help of her little sister, Anna. Yawning, Elsa rolled to her side and felt her hand hitting someone's arm.

Elsa immediately opened her eyes and saw that someone was in bed with her, snoring loudly.

"What? Who are you?" she demanded, quickly sitting up. Elsa thought about the many ways she could stop the stranger with her ice powers.

What stopped her from actually doing anything was the person beside her had the most messy hair that she had ever seen in her life. It was almost tragic that someone could look so bad.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice replied, slowly waking up.

"Anna? Oh… what is going on? What are you doing her?" Elsa answered, glad that it wasn't some stranger.

Now the second thought came to her mind. What the hell was her sister doing there? The last thing Elsa remembered was going to bed alone.

"I didn't want to sleep alone," Anna said.

"Did you sneak into my bed last night?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Anna said, slowly beginning to sit up. "Wow, your bed is really huge. Can I get one like yours placed in my bedroom?"

"Anna, this is important. Why did you really decide to sleep in my bed last night?"

"Well…"

"Well?" Elsa replied, making a face.

"I just didn't want you running off to your Ice Palace again!" Anna exclaimed, loudly.

"Running off to my Ice Palace?"

"Yeah, I was worried you would totally leave Arendelle again, and maybe create an evil Snowman army to take over the world."

"That last part doesn't even make any sense," Elsa muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Alright I totally made that last part up. But I was really was worried you would leave all over again."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere," Elsa said, smiling.

Elsa was unprepared when Anna threw her arms around her.

"I'm never letting you leave my sight again!" Anna replied, determined. "Sorry if I freaked you out or anything."

"Just don't do this again. We aren't children anymore."

"Well, I better get out of here before the staff arrives to clean your room," Anna said, tensely.

"Kristoff! Wake up!" Anna yelled, hitting the other person there in bed on the shoulder.

"Kristoff?!" Elsa exclaimed.

Kristoff groaned and rolled onto the floor.

"I'm already awake! You know I couldn't go to sleep at all last night did you? I kept worrying Elsa would wake up and accidentally turned me into an ice statue! It's obvious Elsa isn't going anywhere," Kristoff murmured, sitting up. "Can I go now?"

"I asked Kristoff to be here with me in case I couldn't stop you from taking off again," Anna explained, nervously. "I totally owe you for this, Kristoff."

Elsa sat there in the bed and stared at her little sister and Kristoff. She had been in bed with a man for the first time in her life, not just any man but Anna's current boyfriend. Elsa was pretty sure her parents wouldn't have approved.

At that moment, the door to the bedroom opened and one of the female servants entered. When she saw the three of them in bed together, she let out a loud shriek.

"It's okay!" Anna stated, raising a hand. "I think you should give us a moment."

The servant quickly shut the door, leaving the three of them alone again.

Kristoff quickly got up, looking like he hadn't gotten a minute of sleep all night. He must have been ready to collapse at any moment.

"Well, we better get going." Anna said, grabbing Kristoff's hand and leading him out of the room. "I love you, Elsa!"

"I love you too, Anna,' Elsa replied, falling back into bed.

As Elsa stared at the ceiling, she wanted to sleep for several more hours. Having Anna as a sister again wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would be.

Hours later, the news had spread through all of Arendelle that Elsa had been found in bed with her little sister and an ice harvester. Anna would apologize to Elsa everyday for an entire week for causing the entire mess.

…

**A/N: I hope you liked this story. Please review.**


End file.
